


Lux Noctis (Eng. Ver.)

by cute_eris



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_eris/pseuds/cute_eris
Summary: There’s a moment in the day Shizuku enjoys more than any other, but this time there’s a slight change in it.
Relationships: Machi/Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 12





	Lux Noctis (Eng. Ver.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lux Noctis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523406) by [cute_eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_eris/pseuds/cute_eris). 



It was a beautiful winter day, or rather, night. It wasn't as cold as many of the other snowy days had been, but it was not warm enough to go out anyways. At least that's what Shizuku, who wasn't keen on the outdoors, thought.

At those hours of the night, every room in their floor was rather quiet, mostly because there was nothing that could make a sound. Everything was generally calm and silent. The lights were off, the windows closed, and in that moment, the place Shizuku called home seemed like the perfect place to just chill without any type of additional distraction. As a matter of fact, that's exactly what she was doing. Chill.

Though, as comfortable as she was, she was still in the loudest and most well lit part of the flat. That room, which was the exception to a rule she had created herself. A rule about turning every place she was in into a completely calm and quiet one.

And so, in a bright and loud bathroom, almost like a hotel's, a huge spring of warm water slowly filled the bath. Before leaving a trace of hot vapor that started clouding the bathroom mirror, Shizuku kneeled down to slowly take off the sock that covered her left foot, the last piece of clothing she had yet to take off.

After leaving said sock on top of the toilet, where she had left the other clothes which she had taken off in a surprisingly orderly manner, Shizuku got close to the mirror in the bathroom to slide her hand over it. Creating a new, clearer vision in the translucent reflection that the hot steam had created, before recoiling slightly to observe her own body in depth. From her hair to the spider shaped tattoo on her hip. That was all the mirror allowed her to see from that distance.

Shizuku was not the kind of person to brag about her body, nor show it off for that matter, but for some reason looking in the mirror to observe it was an action that she often repeated every time she was nude in that bathroom.

Shizuku's gaze lingered on her body for a few minutes. Starting off with her hair, then to her face and neck, before moving onto her breasts and arms. Then, to her waist and hips, which, in conjunction with her private parts and legs waved off her passenger eyes, signaling the endpoint of the journey: her feet.

Satisfied, Shizuku turned around and walked to the bathtub, before stopping to check if the tub was filled with as much water as she would like. Upon confirmation, she got in little by little, starting with her feet until the water covered her almost completely, the only parts that weren't fully submerged; her head, her breasts, and her legs, which she had to rest outside the tub as it was too small for her to fit entirely.

While she watched the steam get out of the tub, almost as if it was coming from her instead, Shizuku enjoyed the heat and satisfaction that showering at those late hours of the night brought to her.

In fact, Shizuku always showered at night, again because of the satisfaction that doing so gave her. It started because she lacked the time in the day to do so, but overtime she got used to it and she discovered the feeling of peace that doing it brought her, it wasn't comparable to any other room in their flat.

No doubt, the love she felt in those moments was incredible, and sometimes it was something that affected Machi in turn. Sometimes, rarely, she took baths with her, so that they could both enjoy the almost absolute peace and quiet of the moment.

Ah, Machi.

Machi was the only thing that crossed Shizuku's mind in those moments of serenity brought by the warm water, and today wasn't the exception. It had been quite some time since Machi and Shizuku had known each other, since they have been working at the same place for almost three years, but it had been a little over a year since they were together.

Strangely enough, Shizuku never knew how to tell if what she felt for Machi was love, that word was foreign on her tongue, as she was never educated on that aspect of life. She was grasping for a definition and correct understanding of it, of what that feeling truly meant to her, but without a doubt she knew that Machi was an important person for her.

For that reason, quite a few months passed before Shizuku and Machi could truly refer to each other as girlfriends. Even then, Shizuku still believed that for a relationship like that, it didn't really matter what they were officially, instead what truly mattered to her were the strong bonds that they has formed across the long days and months. It was for that reason that she considered Machi to be the love of her life, a title that wouldn't have changed in the slightest if they did indeed remain as friends, or even if they had been family of some sort.

With the slight but calming sound of water, that even in its stillness Shizuku moved around, making a soft sound that reminded her of ambient music, Shizuku thought about all this. About everything that Machi and her had lived since they met, and especially, about everything that they had yet to live. She remained like that for almost half an hour, and the stillness of the water remained as well.

After not moving for such a long time, only thinking, Shizuku took off her glasses and stretched her arm to try and leave them on top of the toilet, as she was moving onto her least favorite part of showering; the soap.

That was the most annoying part for her, as spreading soap on her hair and body meant that what made water special for her, its almost magical transparent quality, disappeared only for an annoying opacity to take its place. On top of that, when she stands to get out of the shower, some of her body parts are still covered by that white foam, and the only way to get rid of them was with more white foam covered water. Shizuku hated that, but it was something which she had to go through anyways, so she did.

After putting soap on her hair and body, and rinsing it off, Shizuku got up with her hair still soaked. As she had come to expect, some areas of her body had small traces of white foam all over, this time only under her chest and ankles. So Shizuku got out of the shower, resting her feet on the small brown rug she had left right in front of it as to not wet the floor. She grabbed the towel that rested on the handle of the wooden door and wrapped it around her body.

Without a doubt, Shizuku had spent a lot of time surrounded by water, without doing anything other than think. She then started pondering, and wishing that another day like that repeated itself, for her to return to that quiet bathroom in their even more quiet apartment. Happy with this, and with a slight smile on her face, Shizuku used the towel to make the the traces of soap on her body disappear, she thought that as small as they were, doing it once or twice wouldn't matter much.

And just like that, the best moment of Shizuku's day was over. As she always did, she would put on her pijama and she'd go lay down on the bed, waiting for Machi to come back.

Suddenly, she heard a noise, for the first time outside the restroom. The deadly silence which the whole apartment had been engulfed by had completely disappeared, and Shizuku was surprised, but she still recognized the sound instantly. As well as the person who had caused it, in doing so she found whatever she had been doing to be of no importance compared to it.

The waiting time was over, much sooner than expected. Tonight truly wasn't like any other.

The entrance door had been opened. It had been opened by someone. And someone did have to open it, that much she knew, but not this early. Shizuku, still somewhat surprised, tried not to make any sound so she could hear if Machi had called for her, while she heard her footsteps upon closing the door again.

If this was already unusual for Shizuku, seeing the door to the bathroom open up, letting the comfortable heat of the room escape through, was even more unusual. But her face changed, as she saw the love of her life rest on the doorway, looking into her eyes with the most honesty and trust that Shizuku had ever felt before.

Machi's pink hair, tied into a high ponytail, looked even more radiant than it usually was, thanks to the well lit room, that was the fruit of their hard work, when they teamed up to place two light bulbs just over the sink. Her face was also worth mentioning, her lips, and, well, everything about her was worth mentioning, really. It was Shizuku, and only Shizuku the one that saw Machi for who she truly was, the most amazing person she had ever come to know.

Machi's lips formed words. They spelled out simple greetings which she always gave her upon arriving hime, or, given the circumstances she could've muttered a "Do you mind if I come in?" Or something of the sort. However, Shizuku kept staring at Machi without saying a thing and without listening to her either, she was waiting for something to happen.

Machi probably realized this, as, after letting out an adorable giggle, she closed the door softly and got closer to Shizuku, who was still naked and with the towel resting on her arm. Machi then smiled at her in an affectionate way, making Shizuku blush a little, but she still returned the smile, though a little more shy. A little more Shizuku.

There were a few seconds which the two wasted looking at each other's eyes, it was never enough. Shizuku realized that she had been missing this sensation of love and warmth for hours, and that Machi knew how to make her feel that even through a simple gaze.

After that moment, both of them knew what they, and especially Shizuku, were wishing more and more with every passing second. So they drew their heads closer and closer until they clashed into a warm and sweet kiss.

While Shizuku enjoyed the flavor that she had come to love so much, and that she could only find in Machi's lips, the latter used this moment to caress Shizuku's naked waist with her right hand, it was a habit of hers that Shizuku loved. But never before had it happened right after a relaxing and long bath, and especially, never before had it been this satisfactory.

Shizuku even thought about the possibility that Machi had arrived early just to make this happy moment of theirs last just a little longer, though it was quite unlikely to say the least.

Whatever went down, it didn't really matter right now. Those minutes were the ones Shizuku always enjoyed most out of every day, but this time it was simply better. And, even thought it was something so simple, it remained one of her favorite moments, which would keep her company during lonely moments for a long time to come.

And it was all thanks to Machi.

Thanks, Machi.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i hope you enjoyed reading this!! actually, this is a translation made by user yolkyy, as the original work was in spanish. i just wanted to clear that out, thanks for reading <333


End file.
